


One Step Closer

by peetzahjoe



Series: Pre-Midnight Swallows [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, emotional things, ryan being ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetzahjoe/pseuds/peetzahjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of when Jeff came out to Riker (and his family...and Ryan is really excited about it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Ages:  
> Riker & Jeff-12  
> Alyssa-15  
> Curt-19

Riker was lying on his stomach on the living room floor, absentmindedly swinging his feet back and forth in the air as he did his homework. Alyssa was curled up on the couch doing her own homework while their dad was on his lounge chair flipping through TV channels. Miri and Curt could be heard talking in the kitchen as they worked on dinner together since it was Curt's first night home for his winter break.

Then, barking started up from the yard next door and Riker smiled to himself, knowing Mr. Chubby was tired of being outside and wanted to be let in. Alyssa looked towards the backyard and giggled as she shook her head before going back to her homework. Mr. Chubby continued to bark and Ryan chuckled from where he was sitting.

"You'd think Jeff would know to let his dog inside sooner by now," Ryan said.

"Jeff never learns, Daddy," Riker replied, smiling and scrunching up his nose. Ryan looked down at Riker and smiled.

"This is true. He still comes over after you and Carter get back from soccer practice," Ryan said.

"I think Jeff secretly likes getting sweaty hugs from Riker," Alyssa snorted, still looking down at her homework. Riker smiled slightly and rolled his eyes, swinging his feet through the air again.

"Nah. He's too clean," Riker added. Alyssa just smiled and shook her head as Ryan laughed.

"Jeff should also know better than to come over when you're playing piano too, but he still does," Ryan said.

"Seriously. He knows whenever he shows up that Riker always starts playing a song he hates," Curt laughed as he walked into the room. Riker smiled widely and scrunched up his nose as he worked on a math problem.

"I can bug him all I want. He's in too deep. He's not gonna leave now," Riker added. Ryan laughed loudly and reached out to ruffle Riker's hair as Riker smiled smugly.

"Too true, Tike," Ryan agreed. Curt just snorted with laughter and flopped down onto the couch next to Alyssa, who was smiling and shaking her head as she continued to work on her homework.

"Dad, you just want them to get married, so you want to believe Jeff won't leave," Alyssa added.

"Hey, don't try and tell me I'm wrong," Ryan said seriously as he pointed over at his daughter.

"Daddy, I don't like Jeff like _that_ ," Riker sighed out as he finally finished his math homework.

"Doesn't mean you won't someday," Ryan replied.

"Dad, they're twelve. They're not gonna start getting into relationships anytime soon," Curt breathed out.

"Hark who's talking," Alyssa snorted out. Curt smirked and shoved her lightly as Riker sighed.

"I never said they were gonna get together soon. But in due time those two will get together and get married and have kids," Ryan said.

"Oh, not _this_ again," Miri sighed as she walked into the room.

"Mommy, make Daddy shut up," Riker said, rolling onto his back and looking up at Miri as he stretched his arms over his head. Miri smiled down at Riker and placed her hands lightly on her hips.

"Now, Rike. You know I have no control over what your father says," Miri replied, nudging Riker's foot lightly with her own.

"Damn straight, Mir," Ryan laughed, nodding once.

"Language," Miri scolded, sending a glare in Ryan's direction.

"Oh _please_. Alyssa is in high school and Curt is in college. They've heard worse words than the word _damn_ ," Ryan breathed.

"I've heard worse than that while in school," Riker said, wiggling his toes.

"See? And he's only in seventh grade! Just be glad our children aren't swearing at _us_ ," Ryan laughed.

"I have to agree with Dad," Alyssa said as she closed her folder and shoved it into her backpack.

"Thanks, baby girl," Ryan chuckled. Alyssa smiled and rolled her eyes, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Goodness, Jeffry still hasn't let that dog inside," Miri breathed as they heard Mr. Chubby start to bark again.

"Jeff's probably doing his hair. Don't worry about it," Curt snorted.

"Mhm. Blaine will get annoyed in a bit and let Chubbz in anyway," Riker added before rolling onto his stomach.

"Or Eliana will yell at Jeff," Alyssa said.

"Or Arya will take pity on the dog and let him in," Ryan said, pointing a finger.

"I think it was Arya," Riker chuckled as Mr. Chubby finally stopped barking.

"Probably," Curt agreed as he slumped down on the couch ad stretched his arms over his head.

"Sometimes that girl is too nice to live in that household," Miri breathed as she leaned against the back of Ryan's chair.

"Just a little," Ryan chuckled.

"Only to Jeff though. Jeff is like her baby, I swear," Curt snorted.

"And he uses that to his advantage," Alyssa breathed.

"Yep," Riker agreed. Miri smiled and shook her head before looking between Riker and Alyssa.

"You both finished your homework?" she asked.

"Yes, Momma," they replied in unison, both sounding bored. Ryan chuckled and reached out to ruffle Riker's hair.

"Only a few more days and then all you kids are free of school for two weeks. Chin up!" Miri chirped before heading back towards the kitchen. Riker and Alyssa both exchanged a glance as Ryan chuckled and shook his head before turning his attention back to the TV. Then, they all heard a knock on the door before it opened.

"Jeffy-poo!" Curt exclaimed immediately, jumping up from the couch and running into the foyer.

"Ah!" they heard Jeff squeal as Curt obviously ran into him. "Curt! _Curtis_! Release me! You're ruining my hair!"

"You haven't seen me in a month and you're complaining about your hair?" Curt asked, pretending to sound offended.

" _Yes_!" Jeff hissed in response.

"Too bad," Curt laughed as he walked into the room, carrying Jeff who was struggling against Curt's arms.

" _Cur-urt_ ," Jeff whined, trying to wiggle his way out of Curt's arms.

"Curtis, release the small child," Ryan said.

"Hey!" Jeff exclaimed defensively, immediately placing his hands on his hips once Curt released him. "I am not a small child!"

"Yeah, tell me that when you grow another few feet," Ryan replied.

"I'm twelve!" Jeff exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

"Don't worry, Jeff. He still calls me a small child too," Riker said, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"Yeah, but you're his son, I'm not," Jeff replied.

"Someday, Jeffry. _Someday_ ," Ryan said as he looked over at Jeff, who let out a sigh.

"Not this again," Jeff grumbled, cheeks flushing.

"Mark my words, Jeffry Alexander. _Mark them_ ," Ryan replied as he pointed over at Jeff, who just rolled his eyes.

"So, who let Chubbz in?" Alyssa asked. Jeff looked over at her.

"Arya," he told her.

"What a surprise," Curt snorted, ruffling Jeff's hair as he walked passed.

"Hey!" Jeff exclaimed, swatting at Curt as Curt laughed and walked away. Jeff huffed out an annoyed breath and crossed his arms over his chest as his bottom lip jutted out. Riker eyed his best friend and then shoved up from the floor and grabbed Jeff's hand.

"C'mon. We'll go fix your hair," Riker said, dragging Jeff up the stairs behind him. He heard Jeff let out another sigh and he felt Jeff's hand grow heavier in his own as Jeff let his shoulders slump. Riker glanced back at Jeff, but Jeff was looking down at his feet. Riker sighs and continues towards his room, Jeff following along behind him. Once they reached Riker's room, Riker kicked his door shut most of the way and then pushed Jeff down onto his bed. Jeff collapsed against Riker's pillows and Riker sat down across from Jeff and crossed his legs.

"Okay, what's up?" Riker asked. Jeff peeked out at Riker from where his face was buried in Riker's pillows and let out a sigh. Then, Jeff sat up and crossed his legs, looking down at his hands in his lap. Riker watched Jeff carefully, knowing not to prod too much unless he wanted Jeff to snap at him and yell.

Jeff let out another heavy sigh and turned his head to look over at Riker's wall before letting out a sniff. Riker's brow immediately furrowed and he leaned over slightly to look at Jeff's face to see that Jeff's eyes her glazed over with tears.

"Jeff…?" Riker asked, slightly unsure. Jeff just sniffed and wiped at his cheeks, still avoiding looking at Riker. "Jeff, what's wrong?"

Jeff just shook his head in response, looking back down at his hands in his lap. Riker tried to reach out to pull Jeff into a hug but Jeff shook his head again so Riker backed off. Riker continued to watch Jeff, who continued to cry.

"Jeffy, why are you crying?" Riker asked, starting to cry also. Jeff took a stuttering breath and shook his head. Riker took a deep breath and wiped his cheeks.

"What the hell is going on?" Curt suddenly asked, throwing open the door. Jeff immediately fell back into Riker's pillows and Riker jumped up from his bed to walk over to the door.

"Curt, go," Riker said, pointing out the door.

"No. What's going on?" Curt asked firmly.

" _Cur-urt, go_ ," Riker said forcefully, starting to push on his older brother's chest to try and push him out the door.

"Riker, you're twelve, what are you gonna do to me?" Curt asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at Riker.

"Kick you in the nuts. Now _go_ ," Riker hissed in response.

"Alright. Valid threat. Later!" Curt chirped before bolting out of the room. Riker rolled his eyes and shut his door before walking back over to Jeff who was crying into Riker's pillows. Riker carefully sat down next to Jeff and touched Jeff's arm lightly.

"Jeff, what's wrong?" Riker asked.

"I-I don't w-want you to ha-hate me," Jeff hiccupped into Riker's pillow. Riker's brow pulled together in confusion and he let out his own sniff, starting to cry again also.

"Jeffy, I could never hate you," Riker said, pulling lightly at Jeff's shoulder. This time, Jeff allowed Riker to pull him into a hug and he curled into Riker's side as he sniffed again.

"You don't know that," Jeff sniffled, holding onto Riker's shirt tightly.

"Jeff, you're my best friend. I couldn't hate you," Riker said, hugging Jeff's shoulders tightly as they both cried. "Why do you think I'll hate you?"

"Be-because," Jeff coughed out, wiping at his nose and cheeks.

"That's not a good answer," Riker said, burying his face in Jeff's blonde hair.

"Ri-Riker, I gotta tell you something," Jeff hiccupped out, face still buried in Riker's chest. Riker squeezed Jeff's shoulders, resting his chin lightly on top of Jeff's head.

"G'head and tell me. I promise I won't hate you," Riker assured Jeff, who took a deep breath. Jeff took a few more deep breaths and sniffed, calming himself down. Then, his hand tightened on Riker's shirt and he took one last deep breath.

"Riker. I'm gay," Jeff breathed out in a whisper, still not looking at Riker. Riker just looked down at Jeff with one eyebrow raised even though Jeff couldn't see.

"So what?" Riker asked. With that, Jeff finally looked up at Riker, his blue eyes wide. Riker smiled slightly and Jeff stared at him, confused.

"You don't care?" Jeff asked quietly. Riker shook his head.

"I've always known you were different. Plus, Daddy makes jokes about us getting married all the time. He'll just be happy he's one closer," Riker chuckled, nudging Jeff playfully with his shoulder. Jeff let out a small giggle, cuddling closer to Riker's side. Riker smiled and then pressed a kiss to Jeff's cheek, letting out a loud _mwah_ as he pulled away. Jeff immediately let out a giggle and Riker smiled again. "You okay now?"

"Mhm," Jeff replied, nodding once and tightening his arms around Riker's chest. Riker chuckled slightly and hugged Jeff back.

"C'mon. We'll fix your hair and then go back downstairs," Riker said, pulling away from Jeff and then getting up.

"Mkay," Jeff said, letting out a sigh before shoving up from Riker's bed and following Riker into his bathroom. Riker immediately pulled out the brush Jeff left over at his house and handed it to Jeff. Jeff smiled gratefully and started to fix his hair. Once Jeff was done he looked over at Riker, who gave him a smile. "You're the best friend ever, you know that?"

"You're the best friend ever too, Jeffy," Riker laughed, pulling Jeff into another tight hug. Jeff relaxed into the touch, face pressed into the crook of Riker's neck where it always seemed to fit perfectly when they hugged or cuddled.

"Hey! You two okay in there?" Curt's voice suddenly called out.

"Yes," Riker replied, grabbing onto Jeff's hand and pulling him towards the door to open it.

"Good," Curt said, nodding once. "What was with all the crying anyway?"

"Jeff thought I might hate him," Riker replied simply as they all walked downstairs.

"What? What the crap, Jeff? Have you lost brain cells or something?" Curt exclaimed.

" _Curtis_ ," Riker hissed angrily as Jeff hung his head and looked down at his feet.

"Jeff, why would you think Riker would hate you?" Miri asked as she walked up to them and pulled Jeff into a tight hug.

"Because," Jeff replied, voice muffled against Miri's chest as she stroked his hair lovingly.

"Aw, honey, it's okay. You can tell us what's wrong," Miri crooned as she swayed her and Jeff back and forth.

"Nothing is really _wrong_ ," Jeff grumbled.

"Well then why the poop were you crying and thinking Riker would hate you?" Curt asked.

"There is no hate! Only denied love!" Ryan called out.

"Ryan! Shut your mouth about the two of them getting married for five minutes!" Miri scolded.

"Whatever you want, honey," Ryan replied. Miri sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I swear, I married a five year old," she breathed.

"Agreed, Mom," Alyssa laughed from the living room. Miri smiled and then looked down at Jeff, cupping his cheeks with her hands.

"Now, sweetie, what's got you all in a tizzy?" Miri asked. Jeff sighed and lowered his gaze, shifting his feet uncomfortably.

"I'm gay," Jeff whispered out.

" _What_? Did I hear that right?" Ryan asked, suddenly appearing in the doorway with a wide smile spread across his face.

"Oh my god, Ryan, can't you give these children peace for _two seconds_?" Miri asked.

"Ah ha ha, _no_! Because I am one step closer to being right!" Ryan exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and then running through the house whooping happily.

"Told ya," Riker chuckled as he nudged Jeff in the ribs lightly. Jeff just smiled slightly to the side of his mouth and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, congrats on coming out of the closet, Jeff. Wave your rainbow flag proudly and don't let Dad push you around too much in his glee," Curt laughed, clapping Jeff on the shoulder before walking off.

"None of you can rain on my parade right now! Jeffry is gay and we are one step closer to his and Riker's marriage! Whee!" Ryan exclaimed as he continued to run through the house.

"Daddy, calm down before you give yourself a heart attack!" Alyssa called out as she walked into the hallway. Then, she walked over and pressed a loud kiss to Jeff's cheek, causing him to giggle. "And don't be so self-conscious about it. We all love you, no matter what. Don't let anyone convince you of anything else."

"Thanks, Lyss," Jeff breathed out. She just smiled and kissed his cheek again before walking away.

"Ah! Riker! Now you just need to embrace you're gay too! Better hurry up before Jeff starts sleeping with other guys!" Ryan exclaimed as he ran back into the hallway and scooped Riker up into a tight hug.

" _Dad-dy_!" Riker protested, trying to fight his way out of Ryan's arms.

"Just saying," Ryan laughed, kissing Riker's cheek and hugging him tightly.

"Daddy, I already said earlier, I don't like Jeff like _that_. And I really need to breathe," Riker complained.

"Woops, sorry, Rike Tike," Ryan chuckled, kissing Riker's cheek once more before releasing his son. Riker let out a relieved sigh and then looked over at Jeff to see Jeff giggling slightly, hands clapped over his mouth.

"Oh, shut up, Jeffry," Riker grumbled. Jeff smiled innocently then, scrunching up his nose.

"Well, I am gonna go do damage control with your father. Enjoy your afternoon," Miri said, patting each Riker and Jeff's cheeks before walking away.

"Daddy has issues," Riker breathed, shaking his head as he grabbed onto Jeff's hand and pulled him back up the stairs.

"At least we know he loves us," Jeff said, fingers tightening around Riker's.

"I know, but Daddy loves everyone who is nice…he just loves us more," Riker chuckled as they walked into his room and then flopped down onto the ground and pulled a stack of video games towards themselves.

"Riker! Are you sure you're not gay? We could test this out, you know!" Ryan exclaimed, popping his head into Riker's room. Riker and Jeff both looked over at Ryan with raised eyebrows. "You know, porn and all that. Even experimentation with each other!"

" _Daddy_!" Riker exclaimed, eyes going wide as he and Jeff both blushed furiously.

"Aw, c'mon boys! No better time than now!" Ryan said excitedly. "Plus, you can start with straight porn. I know Curtis has some."

"Daaad!" Curt complained loudly from down the hall.

" _Ryan_! You are _not_ going to show _porn_ of _any kind_ to my _twelve year old_ son!" Miri screeched as she popped up at Ryan's side.

"Aw, Mir. C'mon. Just a few minutes!" Ryan complained.

"No! Absolutely not! You are not doing that to him!" Miri exclaimed as Jeff and Riker watched with wide eyes.

"Daddy, I am not watching porn," Riker said firmly as Ryan opened his mouth.

"What about…?" Ryan started.

" _No_ , Daddy. I'm not doing any of that. I barely even know _anything_. _Gross_ ," Riker said, making a face and scrunching up his nose.

"Seriously, Ryan. _Gross_. We're _twelve_ ," Jeff added. Ryan huffed out a sigh and Miri glared at him, hands on her hips.

"Fine, maybe in a few years," Ryan breathed.

" _Daddy_ ," Riker hissed.

"Ryan. Out. Now," Miri growled, pointing down the hallway.

"Aw man. Now I'm in trouble with the boss lady. Bye, boys," Ryan chuckled, waving as he walked down the hall.

"Daddy is so weird," Riker sighed, shaking his head.

"Agreed," Jeff said as they turned back to the stack of games in front of them as they heard Miri scolding Ryan about attempting to show her _twelve year old baby boy porn_. Riker and Jeff just exchanged a glance and smiled before shaking their heads and picking a game to play.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. I forgot how ridiculous Ryan was at the end. I remember enjoying writing him because he is ridiculous. And to put things in perspective, this would take place about a month before Ryan died. SO YEAH. 
> 
> Also, Jeff is simply so worried because Riker means a lot to him. They're obviously really close and Jeff holds Riker's opinion about things very close to his heart. In reality, Riker's opinion was the only one to matter to Jeff when he came out. Like, obviously the opinions of his family and such would have mattered as well, but he held Riker's opinion to a higher standard. Lil cuties.


End file.
